


Attentive

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: McHanzo Collection [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Healing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have a routine when returning home from missions. One that has stuck with them even sine joining the Recall.





	Attentive

It was a routine. Something they always did for each other when they arrived back. Hanzo sat on the bed, having just arrived back from a mission. He was wounded, but he refused to go to the infirmary as was normal (McCree wasn’t a fan of going to see and be chewed out by Angela either). The bed dipped as McCree joined him, a small container in his hand. “Let me see where it hurts darlin’,” he said softly, and Hanzo closed his eyes. 

McCree’s free hand pulled away his clothes gently and he saw the bruises and wounds. His breath caught in his throat. He thought over time he’d get used to seeing him hurt, but...he never did. “Oh honey bee…” he murmured before popping the top off the container. “Jus’ hold still for me…I got ya.”

Hanzo hummed in response, leaning into McCree’s side as the cowboy took some of the ointment onto his fingertips. He then gently brought it to one of his bruises and began to gently massage it into his skin. Hanzo hissed softly through his teeth, but relaxed as the icy cold ointment soothed his pain leaving a dull ache. His eyes opened, long lashes hooding his gorgeous amber eyes as he looked to Jesse. “Thank you…” he said softly, smiling at him as his partner rubbed the ointment into his skin.

“Anything for you, dear,” said Jesse with a gentle smile before leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Hanzo blushed faintly and shied away, a smile on his lips. “Jesse,” he scolded, but there was no venom in his tone. The complete opposite actual, a tone of happiness in his voice. 

“Hey...look at me, hun,” said Jesse softly, and Hanzo obliged. “I love ya.”

“I love you too.”

He leant in, kissing Jesse before wincing at his aching wounds. Jesse pulled away slightly, frowning. “Let’s get these wounds looked at first, alright, Han?” he said.

Hanzo smiled and nodded. He was grateful and lucky as the man returned to tending to him. He didn’t deserve such a wonderful partner, but he’d give anything in the world if it meant to keep him at his side.


End file.
